He's On the Move
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Silas Crump needed a job, and he was on the move. NOTE: I did not have a physical description for Madam Pompernelle, so I made one of my own. Her appearance is NOT canon.


**A/N: Written for HSWW (Challenges and Assignments)**

 **Assignment #7; Magical Law & Government: **Law Task; write about someone with Lycanthropy finding work

 **Around the World in Thirty-One Days:** 117\. Mozambique - Word: Manners

 **Black Cat Day: Tom (Tom and Jerry);** (genre) humor

 **Trick or Treat:** petite

 **Word Count:** 1,294

* * *

"Alright now, Silas," the man told himself in the mirror. His light brown hair was dripping wet from a recent shower as a towel was hung dangerously low on his hips. His finger was pointing at himself in the mirror. "Today is gonna be more than just some mere mischief. We're gonna get ourselves a job."

He took a deep breath, puffing out his toned chest and rolling his shoulders. "It's gonna take more than those stunning good looks this time," Silas chuckled with a wide grin. "But I mean, look at those gorgeous hazel eyes!"

Silas shook his head. "We're dealing with someone who's gonna need some charms sent their way and some proof of skill. We get through that, then we get the job."

He clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Alright, let's do this." Silas ran a hand through his wet hair. "We got this."

Grabbing the pair of worn, tan slacks, an olive green sweater, a black holey shirt, and green scarf, Silas quickly dressed. He looked back into the mirror and clicked his tongue. "Presentation is key."

Whistling, Silas strutted out the bathroom and gathered all of his belongings. He continued to whistle while stuffing the items in a bag. Afterwards, Silas slung the bag over his shoulder and he moved to the window, opening it casually and climbing out.

The ground was literally a step away, but Silas had to be careful as to not get caught leaving the home. With the coast clear, Silas stepped all the way out the window and closed it. He smiled victoriously at his work before shoving his hands in his pockets and strolling through the quiet streets.

He seemed relaxed, but he was still on guard should anyone stop him for some kind of questioning that he didn't need or want. On the bright side, Silas had chosen a good time to leave because it was always got crowded further down the street; that was perfect because he could avoid any unwanted attention by moving in the groups of people.

Soon enough, people started filling up the streets of London, and Silas stepped into the pace a few people ahead of him. With that out of the way, Silas looked around the building names, eyeing for one sign in particular.

"Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions," Silas said when he spotted the sign, "you're looking at your next beautiful employee." Adjusting his scarf, Silas stepped inside. It looked exactly how he thought it would; all prim and proper with pink padded walls, shelves stocked with potions and accessories. Silver ribbon was hung like wallpaper in three lines on each wall with carved calligraphy of what he would guess were words meaning beauty in other languages.

All this potential...to scam women and get paid doing it.

"Can you read the different languages on the walls?" A feminine voice said behind him. Silas jumped and moved into a defensive stand until his mouth hung open at the sight of the woman.

She was tall with golden, wavy hair that sat softly past her shoulders and framing the side of her breasts. Her skin was fair, and her eyes were an enticing blue that Silas could have lost himself in them. She wore a red dress that was held together by a silver corset with bold, black lace, accentuating her petite form.

"Humna, humna…"

"Mr. Crump I assume," the woman mused with a soft smile. "I'm Madam Primpernelle. You say that you're looking for a job?"

Silas, still transfixed by her beauty nodded dumbly. "Uh huh…"

"What can could you offer me that would deem you worthy to work at such a place for the better of women?"

"I could offer you my love for women," Silas pointed out.

Madam Primpernelle laughed. "I need real attributes, Mr. Crump."

"Please," Silas said as he took her soft, small hand and kissed her knuckles, "call me Silas. Or future lover if that's what you would prefer."

"Silas is fine," Madam Primpernelle said as she took her hand away from him. "Now those skills you mentioned in your letter?"

Silas blinked in confusion. "My...letter?" He repeated before shaking his head in realization. "Oh right!" Silas snapped his fingers. " _That_ letter!"

Madam Primpernelle tilted her head slightly with a raised brow. "Yes, that letter." She rolled her wrist. "Now out with it."

He took a deep breath, hoping to remember the lies he weaved up. "I'm an excellent salesman, went around the world selling products, I did," Silas boasted.

"Why did you stop?" She asked.

"Traveling got too boring for me," he answered. "Settling in one spot is my goal."

"Why this job in particular?"

"For the women of course! Anything for the betterment of a woman is alright in Silas' book," he told her with a charming grin.

Madam Pompernelle hummed in thought. She tapped her chin lightly before shaking her head. "I'll see how you perform for a few hours, and then we'll see if you'll remain here."

Silas' grin widened as he grabbed for her hand once more. "I won't let you down."

She snatched her hand away before Silas tried to kiss is again. "Yes well, we'll see about that." Madam Pompernelle's head moved to the door when she saw it opening. "There's your first customer."

Silas rubbed his hands together while approaching the woman with a eager, mischievous smile.

* * *

Silas was sitting up against the wall, groaning and holding his sides. He had been smacked, whacked, and kicked in the duration of an hour, but he did sell products that he hadn't even known existed til now.

He heard heels clicking and looked over to see Madam Pompernelle approaching him. She knelt down with a soft chuckle. "You did well."

"Yea...piece of cake!" Silas exclaimed.

"Next time you'll have a better routine of things and the inventory," she told him.

Silas was stuck on the fact that she said next time. "And here I thought I'd never get a job," he said to himself in disbelief. "Thank you, Madam."

She gave him a knowing look. "Because of your lycanthropy?"

"What? That's crazy! I don't know what you're–"

"Your manners and appearance gave you away, Silas," Madam Pompernelle said with a laugh. "It was either you're a struggling wolf or someone with bad luck."

"Couldn't I be both?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"You most certainly could," she replied, "however, I won't be holding that against you. You wouldn't be my first encountered werewolf."

Silas closed his eyes and let out a relieved breath. "Could I marry you?"

"You most certainly can't," Madam Pompernelle retorted.

His grin returned. "For now."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm now your boss, so I'd be wary of that if I were you."

"I'll make sure that I keep a very close eye on yo- my actions." Silas placed a hand on his chest in a dramatic manner.

Madam Pompernelle shook her head amusingly before standing up. "For your troubles, you can go home and return when your pride has been put back together."

"It was never damaged," Silas said with a snort before standing up as well and dusting himself off, "but I'm not gonna argue with a freebie."

Silas tipped his head in Madam Pompernelle's direction. "Til tomorrow, Madam."

She gave Silas a nod mutely before he left the shop. Once the doors were closed, Silas pumped his fist in the air. He quickly composed himself before anyone else took not of him or his actions; it was time for him to shift into the crowds once more and go to the Leaky Cauldron.

If he played his cards right, he'd be telling himself in the mirror how good he was to bag that gorgeous beautician.


End file.
